


肖兔子精(19)

by qianchen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianchen/pseuds/qianchen
Relationships: 博君一肖bjyx - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	肖兔子精(19)

当红明星博&兔子精战

“战...战哥...你怎么了......别哭噢别哭...”王一博看着肖战有些艰难的咽了咽口水，一向傲娇喜欢跟他斗嘴的肖战怎么变成了小哭包呢？王一博不解，但手不停地在肖战的背上轻轻的拍安抚肖战的情绪，但每一次手都不敢在背上停留太久，简直像是在拍榴莲壳似的。

“呜呜......呜我难受......好难受...好热...”声音黏黏糊糊的。肖战又往王一博的怀里钻了钻。两只兔爪搭在王一博的脖子上，用头蹭了蹭王一博的锁骨，呼出的热气全打在王一博肩膀上。

“妈的”王一博暗骂了一句，他把肖战稍微拉开一点距离，再这样下去真的不知道会发生什么事。“战哥...战哥...生病了吗，没好好听医生的话吗?啧，烧没退，战哥醒醒，战哥。”王一博叫了叫肖战，显然肖战没听到他的话，只一个劲的往他怀里钻，一直说着“好难受，好难受...”

王一博还在试图换回肖战的理智时，肖战突然吻住了王一博“唔!”粉丝都说王一博的眼睛取决于他想睁多大，这不现在吓得眼睛瞪得像铜铃般。肖战舔了舔王一博的嘴唇，红嫩的舌头滑过王一博的嘴唇。王一博瞬间被吓成了“呆木如叽.jpg”任肖战对他的嘴唇肆意妄为。

王一博像是突然反应过来一般把自己的肖战拉开了一点距离‘呼呼.......王一博冷静...冷静...现在都不知道战哥什么情况怎么能乘人之危呢！’王一博这样告诫自己。“战哥......战哥，你...知道我是谁吗？”

“唔，你是一博呀...一博!王一博~”肖战笑的眼睛弯弯的，很好看。

“那......你知道你现在在做什么吗？”

“嗯?我知道呀，这个叫亲亲是吧！跟喜欢的人做的!一博亲亲~”肖战又亲了王一博。

“战哥......”王一博觉得自己要压不住欲火了，所有感觉都集中在那处，肿得发疼。‘战哥明知道我是谁，对他有着怎样的心意，而且...他说亲亲是跟喜欢的人做的......喜欢...他是不是喜欢我了!接受我了!’王一博激动的在脑力疯狂刷弹幕全都是“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“战哥接受我了!战哥接受我了!战哥接受我了!”

“他喜欢我!他喜欢我!他.喜.欢.我!”

王一博在自己的脑里高潮了一波。肖战见他没反应继续啃着王一博的嘴唇“为什么一博的嘴唇甜甜的?像...像果冻一样!好好吃...”说完又继续舔王一博的嘴唇，从嘴唇舔到锁骨“嗯...那里都好吃...”因为太热的原因，肖战的上衣已经成了半脱不脱的状态，基本上等于没穿。

“靠”肖战这是要我的命啊！不做白不做，再忍是太监!肖战，是你先点火的哦，自己点的火就要自己灭。“哦，战哥说哪里都好吃吗？那......”王一博伸了两个手子进肖战的嘴巴，玩弄肖战的舌头，口水不受控制从嘴角流了出来“哈...哈一波”肖战口齿不清的叫了王一博的名字。王一博也乘机揉了一把肖战毛茸茸的尾巴“啊~~~”肖战没想到尾巴会突然被袭击，一个没控制住叫了出来。

“战哥，爽吗？还想吃更好吃的吗？嗯”带着情欲的声音，稍微有些沙哑，这样的声音让肖战听了浑身酥酥麻麻的“唔...想......”王一博在趁机揉了一把兔耳朵，引的肖战忍不住叫出了声。

“既然战哥想的话，那就不能反悔哦~”王一博把早已硬得发疼的小小博拿了出来，尺寸可是非常可观呢。肖战看着眼前的巨物有些犹豫，这东西吃的下去吗？“战哥吃啊～”王一博催促到。

“战哥舔舔~”对于肖战这个新手小白就是听着王一博的指令去做的，别问为什么王一博那么有经验，问就是半夜里看了不少片子学习!。肖战舔了舔了小小博“嗯~战哥含住。”肖战含住了，仅仅一半就进不去了，柔软温热的嘴巴抱住了小小博的柱身，舒服得王一博眯起了眼，情不自禁的想插进更深处，在深一点...“咳...咳”身下人被这一深喉弄的直咳嗽，王一博看身下人眼睛都咳红了也不再让肖战帮他口。

现在，该进攻下一半部分啦。因为事情发生的太突然，没准备到润滑剂，那么......只能用精液代替啦。王一博一下子就把肖战扒了个精光，眼前的人身下也有反应了，王一博吻住了前面那两点，舔了舔用牙齿轻轻的磨着那两颗肉粒。“哈...哈嗯!”肖战被熊前的快感刺激的忍不住叫出了声。

王一博开始往下进攻，抓住了肖战的的小小战快速的上下撸动，嘴巴也没闲着，不停地挑逗肖战的肉粒，“啊！” 上下夹击的快感让肖战忍不住射了出来。精液射了王一博满手，有了精液充当润滑剂王一博开始往后方小穴进攻，小穴已经流了许多淫水出来，把原本毛茸茸的兔尾巴弄湿了，也让王一博更加容易进攻进去。王一博伸手一只手进去，温热潮湿的墙壁紧紧的吸着王一博的手指。再加上肖战现在还在发烧，里面的温度会比平常的高一点。

“嗯~哈啊啊~”见肖战已经差不多适应发出满足的叫声开始放进第二根手指，第三，第四......这是彼此的第一次，王一博不想让肖战不舒服，所以前戏一定要做好。王一博见差不多了，把自己滚烫的小小博对准肖战的小穴，一个用力插了进去。

“啊！啊哈..哈啊..嗯~”

“哈嗯~”

因为前戏做的足，也没多少疼痛的感觉，于是两人一起发出来满足的叫声。比平常温度高的肠壁让王一博爽的头皮发麻，于是便加快了抽插的速度“哈啊！啊哈哈....哈一博...深点!啊！”肖战抓着王一博的背后。听见肖战的要求，王一博一个用力一挺爽得肖战差点升天。“肖战...嗯战哥...战战...战战嗯~”王一博一边肏着肖战一边喊他的名字。情难自禁的时候，王一博在肖战的脖子上中了一颗草莓‘虽然不知道为什么你会突然接受我，但不管怎样，标上了我的记号就是我的人啦，我不会让你逃走了哦，肖兔子。’

“晚安，我的肖兔子。”当然最后就是以肖战被王一博肏晕收场啦。

tbc

————————————————————

爽了吗各位小姐姐们?

爽了的求回去给个三连❤️

写车不易

ps：下章说为什么战战会这样哦。


End file.
